Ten Days
by Athenaktt
Summary: COMPLETED! Eoywn-Faramir; Eowyn was in the Houses of Healing for ten days. This fic is what I imagined that might have occured in the ten days between Eowyn and Faramir, which blooms their relationship.
1. Day One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the genius characters of LOTR. They all belong to Professor Tolkien, and may his memory live on.

**_A/N: _**_This short fic is basically my thoughts of what might have occurred within the ten days Éowyn was in the Houses of Healing, and how her relationship with Faramir develops. I've tried my best to be as faithful to the novel with the timeline and the language, but it is not an easy feat and I tend to revert to my own style of writing. In some chapters, I've taken dialogue straight out of the novel, but changed them slightly to fit the scenarios of my fic. I hope you guys don't mind. I didn't intend to rewrite Tolkien, but I am only trying to intertwine my fic and the novel smoothly. I hope I succeed in do this, and I hope you guys in joy this fic. Since these chapters are relatively short, I hope to able update and finish this fic quickly. _

_I do plan to write at least ten chapters, one for each day in the Houses of Healing. As for an epilogue, we shall see if my muse continues to inspires me. _

**Day One**

Éowyn felt that she was being engulfed in darkness. She tried to open her eyes, but she only felt the darkness pull her deeper into its abyss. The last thing she remembered was being in the midst of chaos and death on the Pelennor Fields. She remembered confronting a Dark Rider as she came to the aid of King Théoden. She remembered yelling out her name and revealing her identity as a woman and as Éowyn, Éomund's daughter. Then she remembered stabbing her sword between the crown and mantle of the threatening foe, and as her sword burst into tiny shards, she remembered seeing only darkness.

She thought that she had died. Evil had won, and it was now slowly taking her soul down into the depths of oblivion, as it had taken all her loved ones. But then in the dark silence, she thought she heard voices calling to her, telling her to awake, and that her enemy had passed away. Then she heard a familiar voice call out her name.

"Éowyn, Éowyn!" cried the voice. She realized that it was the voice of her dear brother calling for her to return. She let out a breath and weakly opened her eyes to see Lord Aragorn and her brother standing over her with expressions of joy and relief.

Éomer thought that he no longer had any tears left after grieving over the sight of his dear sister and uncle lying lifeless upon the battlefield, and yet while his sister breathed life again and color returned to her cheeks, tears of joy flowed from his eyes.

Aragorn was relieved to see the shieldmaiden stir to life again. He had feared the worse. Her heart was strong, but her body and spirit were greatly weakened by the formidable confrontation with the Black Captain.

Éowyn looked to Aragorn then shifted her gaze to her brother, and tried to open her mouth to speak, but at first no sound came. She mustered all the strength left in her body and tried again.

"Éomer!" she said weakly, "The dark voices in my dreams told me you were slain. How long have I been dreaming?"

"Not long, my sister," said Éomer. "But think no more it!"

"I am strangely weary," she said. "But tell me, what of the Lord of the Mark? Do not tell me that that was a dream; for I know that it was not."

"He is dead," said Éomer, "but he bade me say farewell to Éowyn, dearer then daughter. He lies now in great honor in the Citadel of Gondor."

"That is grievous," she said. "And yet it is good beyond that I dared hope in the dark days. And what of the king's esquire, the Halfling?" she inquired.

"He lies nearby in this House, and I will be going to him," Aragorn said.

Éowyn's body felt numb but she tried to get up, but with each movement she made, pain overwhelmed her. She ignored her pain and continued struggling to get up.

Éomer gently pushed Éowyn back to lie down. "Dear sister, you should remain here and rest."

"How can I rest now, brother? When we are still at war with evil? As long as there is a rider less horse, I shall become that horse's rider," she insisted.

"My lady, you have done a great service to us, by facing the formidable Witch-King of Angmar, and defeating him where no man had ever succeeded. Now you deserve to rest and regain your strength," Aragorn said to comfort her.

Éowyn knew Aragorn's words were true and were meant to comfort her, but she did not want to lay here waiting for death to come. She looked around the room's unfamiliar surroundings.

"Where am I?" she inquired.

"You are in the Houses of Healing," Éomer informed her. "You will be safe here. Rest, my sister, and wait for my return. Do not lose hope. There is still hope yet."

Éowyn did not dare to hope, but she was relieved to find her brother alive and safe, for now. She suddenly felt all the strength leave her body, and could no longer keep her eyes open. Her eyes slowly closed as she fell into a deep slumber.

Before Aragorn left the maiden's side, he instructed the Warden to make sure the lady rest for at least ten days, since her mind was strong, but her body and spirit were sorely hurt and needed much healing, that only time could mend.


	2. Day Two

**Disclaimer:** LOTR belongs to Profesor Tolkien.

**_A/N: _**_Finally Faramir makes an appearance! Next chapter the two will finally meet! I also wanted to thank those who reviewed! They are much appreciated. Again thank you._

**Day 2**

Éowyn awoke to sunlight streaming in through the window. A new day had begun, and she was still very weak from her injuries. Her body still felt cold even though she was in a warm bed with a thick coverlet covering her.

Not wanting to rest anymore, she slowly sat up in the bed, and felt a slight dizziness come over her. With her uninjured hand, she pushed the coverlet off her body, and slowly climbed out of bed. Her bare feet touched the cold stone floors. The cold sensation of the floor under her feet comforted her; they reminded her that she was still alive. She stood in the room and observed her surroundings. She saw the room was sparse. There was a table next to the bed with a basin for her to cleanse her face. There was a fireplace on the wall opposite from the bed to keep the room warm from the cold nights, and next to the window was a small table and chair.

Éowyn decided to walk towards the basin to cleanse the sleep from her eyes. She used her good hand to splash cool water onto her tired face, and she used a towel provided for her to dry her face. She felt more refreshed than when she awoke, but she was still weary and cold. She went towards the fireplace to gather its warmth. Within a few minutes, the soft amber fire had warmed her skin, giving her skin a soft rosy glow.

Éowyn was now awake and was becoming restless. She saw something on the small wooden table by the window and went to observe the object that drew her attention. She saw that it was a simple hand mirror with a silver relief of the White Tree of Gondor on the back. She lifted the mirror with her one hand and gazed at her reflection. Her long golden hair was wild and tangled from sleep. She placed the mirror back on to the table and tried to untangle her hair with her fingers, but her fingers could not do what a brush would do best. She looked down on the table again and found a matching brush lying next to the mirror. She smiled at the sight of the brush and started to brush through her long golden hair.

As she stood there brushing her hair, her gaze traveled out the window and saw that her window faced the west. To the west, the sun still shone brightly oblivious to the looming darkness growing from the east. She understood the good intentions of the healers of placing the ill in sight of life and joyous illusory sights to speed up ones recovery, but Éowyn wanted to face the east. She wanted to face doom even if she couldn't face evil on the battle field once again.

With her thoughts on the on goings in the east, she decided to venture out of her room and find a window that looked to the east. Éowyn carefully opened the door, to find the halls to be empty. The ladies in waiting tending her were off tending to the other patients. Éowyn slowly walked barefooted down the hallway. She was not sure where she was headed, but she was drawn to keep walking down the corridor, which opened up to reveal a garden below on the bottom floor of the House. The garden below was open and faced to the east.

Éowyn stood by the railing on the second floor and looked down at the garden. The garden was beautiful in simplicity. As she admired the garden, she noticed that the garden was not empty. There was a man strolling in the garden. He looked to also be a patient of the house. Since his strides around the garden were more slightly weary then purposeful.

Éowyn observed that the man was tall and fair, as were the men of Gondor. For unknown reasons, Éowyn felt drawn to him, but she did not know who he was, other then a brave soldier of Gondor, injured in battle. She continued to keep her gaze upon him. She felt a breeze blow by, and she cradled her broken arm with her other, to try to keep herself warm, since the white dress she wore was not thick enough for the cooling weather. As her thoughts continued to remain on the mysterious Gondorian, a lady in waiting suddenly approached Éowyn.

"My lady, you shouldn't be out here," the woman said. "You should be in you're room resting."

Éowyn was surprised by the appearance of the woman and could only respond with a simple nod.

"Come, my lady, I shall lead you back to you're room," the woman gestured for Éowyn to walk before her.

"Very well," Éowyn said with some disappointment. She turned to look down upon the man in the garden again, and saw that he was looking up at her. He gave her a small smile when their eyes meet. She did not expect this, and quickly lowered her eyes in sudden coyness and started back towards her room.

After the lady in waiting made sure Éowyn was comfortable, she left Éowyn to rest. Éowyn laid in bed trying to sleep, but no matter how hard she tried, her thoughts returned to the man in the garden.

Éowyn was starting to become frustrated with herself. She should not be thinking of a mysterious man in a garden. She should be thinking about recovering and returning to battle to aid Lord Aragorn, her brother, and all her fellow beings of Middle-Earth. She determined that first thing tomorrow, she would speak to the lord of this place to allow her to leave the Houses.


	3. Day Three

**_A/N: _**_This chapter took me a lot longer to write then I expected! But alas! It's done! Those of you familiar with the book, especially the chapter of "The Steward and the King" will recognize a lot of lines straight from the chapter._

_Next chapter we will see what the two actually talked about during their healing period._

_Thank you to all those who the reviewed! As for the idea of an Epilogue, I am seriously contemplating it, but I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. ;) _

**Day 3**

Éowyn awoke early the next morning. She called for the maids tending to her to bring her raiment. Even though they protested and insisted she remain in bed, Éowyn would not be gainsaid. They provided Éowyn with a white frock that was only fit for the White Lady of Rohan. As the maids combed and braided her hair, Éowyn looked out the window and felt that the shining sun was deceiving her. If she was going to be kept in this House, she concluded that she wanted to, at least, be able to look towards the east.

As soon as the maids finish dressing her and put her injured arm into a sling of linen, she went to see the Warden of the Houses of Healing.

* * *

The Warden was surprised to see Lady Éowyn out of bed when she should have been resting for seven more days.

"Sir," she said, "I am in great unrest, and I cannot lie longer in sloth."

"Lady," he answered, "you are not yet healed, and I was commanded to tend you with especial care. You should not have risen from your bed for seven days yet, or so I was bidden. I beg you to go back."

"I am healed," she said, "healed at least in body, save my left arm only, and that is at ease. But I shall sicken anew, if there is naught that I can do. Are there no tidings of war? The women can tell me nothing."

"There are no tidings," said the Warden, "save the Lords have ridden to Morgul Vale; and men say that the new captain out of the North is their chief." Éowyn concluded that the 'chief' the Warden spoke of must have been Lord Aragorn. How she envied that they were out fighting, while she stood here frustrated and helpless.

The Warden looked at her. She stood there tall, her eyes bright in her white face, her hand clenched as she turned and gazed out of his window that opened to the East. After a pause she turned to him again.

"Who commands in this City?" she asked.

"I do not rightly know," he answered. "Such things are not my care. There is a marshal over the Riders of Rohan; and the Lord Húrin, I am told, commands the men of Gondor. But the Lord Faramir is by right the Steward of the City."

"Where can I find him?"

"In this house, lady. He was sorely hurt, but is now set again on the way to health. But I do not know—."

* * *

"Will you not bring me to him? Then you will know." Éowyn asked.

Faramir woke up early as he had in the past few days, and now walked alone in the gardens. His body was still aching, but his heart ached even more when he watched dark clouds of Mordor loom far into the east. The battle was still far from over. He prayed and hoped the Halflings would be able to destroy the One Ring in time.

As the sunlight warmed him, he heard a pair of footsteps approaching the garden. He assumed they belonged to other patients of the house, who have also become restless of their wards, and sought different surroundings; instead the Warden spoke his name.

"My lord Faramir," said the Warden, "here is the Lady Éowyn of Rohan. She rode with the king and was sorely hurt, and dwells now in my keeping. But she is not content, and she wishes to speak to the Steward of the City."

Faramir turned to face the Warden, and saw the Lady Éowyn of Rohan. He saw the beautiful lady clothed in white raiment and her long silky golden hair cascaded down her back. He remembered that this was the same lady he saw the previous morning. Only this morning, there was more color in her cheeks, and a hint fire in her sad blue eyes. Despite her injured arm, she stood before him tall and full of grace, but he also sense the strength of a warrior's heart from her presence, but as he continued to observe Lady Éowyn, his heart was moved to pity for the beautiful lady, for his clear sight perceived her sorrow and unrest.

At a sign from Faramir, the Warden bowed and departed. "What would you have me do, lady?" Faramir asked.

Éowyn had recognized the garden as the Warden lead her to the Steward of the City, but she did not expect that the Steward to be the raven-haired man she saw yesterday morning. She lowered her eyes again in coyness, when the Steward glanced at her and gave her a smile like the day before. But she quickly remembered her task at hand and spoke.

"Do not misunderstand him, lord," said Éowyn. "It is not lack of care that grieves me. No houses could be fairer, for those who desire to be healed. But I cannot lie in sloth, idle, caged. I looked for death in battle. But I have not died, and battle still goes on."

"Lady, I am also a prisoner of the healers. Even if I wished to aid you I could not." Éowyn lowered her eyes in disappointment. Faramir looked at her and saw that her grief only enhanced her loveliness.

She raised her eyes again to look at him and saw grave tenderness in his eyes, and she knew he was one whom no Rider of the Mark would outmatch in battle.

"What do you wish?" he asked again. "If it lies in my power, I will do it."

"I would have you command this Warden, and bid him let me go," she said with proud words, but her heart had betrayed her and she began now doubt herself.

"I myself am in the Warden's keeping," answered Faramir. "Nor have I yet taken up my authority in the City. But had I done so, I should still listen to his counsel, and should not cross his will in matters of his craft, unless in some great need."

"But I do not desire healing," she said. "I wish to ride to war like my brother, Éomer, or better like Théoden the king, for he died and has both honor and peace."

"It is too late, lady, to follow the Captains, even if you had the strength," said Faramir. "But death in battle may come to us all yet, willing or unwilling. But as for now, you and I, we must endure with patience of the hours of waiting."

Éowyn felt a tear slip from her eyes, and she lowered her head in defeat.

"But the healers would have me lie abed seven days yet, and my window does not look eastward," she said quietly. Her voice had lost its proud ness.

Faramir smiled, though his heart was filled with pity. "Your window does not look eastward?" He asked. "That can be amended. In this I will command the Warden. If you will stay in this house in our care, lady, and take your rest, then you shall walk in this garden in the sun, as you will; and you shall look east, whether all our hopes have gone. And here you will find me, walking and waiting, and also looking east. It would ease my care, if you would speak to me or walk at whiles with me," he said.

"How should I ease your care, my lord?" she asked.

"Would you have my plain answer?" he said.

"I would."

"Then, Éowyn of Rohan, I say to you that you are beautiful. In the valleys of our hills there are flowers fair and bright, and maidens fairer still; but neither flower nor lady have I seen till now in Gondor so lovely, and so sorrowful. It may be that only a few days are left ere darkness falls upon our world, and when it comes I hope to face it steadily; but it would ease my heart, if while the Sun yet shines, I could see you still. For you and I have both passed under the wings of the Shadow, and the same hand drew us back."

Éowyn was surprised at Faramir's frankness and exclaimed, "Alas, not me, lord! Shadow lies on me still. Look not to me for healing! I am a shieldmaiden and my hand is ungentle. But I thank you for this at least, that I need not keep to my chamber. I will walk abroad by the grace of the Steward of the City." After thanking him she curtsied and walked back into the house, while Faramir watched her white silhouette disappear into the shadows of the house.

Faramir remained in the garden longer with thoughts on this Lady of Rohan, and when he finally returned to his chamber, he called for the Warden. The Warden came swiftly and remained with Faramir to do his bidding.

"Warden, the Lady Éowyn requests to have a room that has a window that looks out to the east. Can this be amended?"

"Yes, my lord. This can be easily be amended. I will see to it myself that the lady is settled into her new quarters," the Warden said with a slight bow.

"Thank you."

"Is there any other request you have, my lord?" the Warden asked before preparing to take his leave.

"Yes," Faramir thought for a moment, "what can you tell me of Lady Éowyn?"

"My lord, I do not know much of the lady, other then she rode with the king and was sorely hurt. But I doubt not, lord, that you would learn more from the Halfling that is with us; for he was in the riding of the king, and with the Lady at the end, they say."

"Can you please bring him to me?" The Warden bowed again as he received Faramir's request.

Faramir nodded and signed for the Warden to leave, and the Halfling was brought to him.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck, the king's esquire, I am honored to meet you," Faramir greeted the Halfling.

Merry bowed, "Thank you, my lord, but I have only done what is required of me to fight the evil of Mordor."

"You are too modest. I have heard much and admired the bravery the Halflings possess," Faramir said gesturing for Merry to sit on an empty chair next to him.

"Halfings? You've seen Pippin?"

"Yes, I have seen Peregrin Took, he was in service of my father, and I also came across the ring-bearer and his companion while I was at Ithilien."

"The Steward was your father?" Faramir nodded.

"You are Boromir's brother. I am sorry for you loss," Merry said as he lowered his head in memory of that fateful day at Amon Hen.

"We are all sorry, but we all have a part to play in defense of peace in Middle-Earth." Merry nodded gravely at the truth in Faramir's words.

"I heard that you did a great deed during the battle in the Pelennor fields," Faramir said.

"I only did what I deemed was needed in order to help Lady Éowyn," Merry said modestly.

"Can you tell me more about Lady Éowyn?" Faramir asked.

"The Lady Éowyn is a kind and pure lady who has suffered much. She lost both her parents when she was a child, from what I've heard, and was taken in by her uncle, King Théoden, who was for a time under the spell of Saruman," Merry began.

"She is a woman with much courage and bravery. For when the men of Rohan rode to the aid of Gondor, the king and her brother forbade her to join the battle, but she was strong-willed and disguised herself as a man and brought me with her into the battle, since I was also forbade to join for my own safety.

During our long rigorous ride here, Lady Éowyn never complained and rode hard and strong like all the other men, under the name of Dernhelm. For even I did not know she was my lady, until she revealed her identity on the battle field to the Black Captain."

Faramir listened intently to Merry's adventurous account with the lady, and his heart yearned for more knowledge of the lady and of her sorrows. He glanced towards his chamber window and hoped Éowyn would keep her promise and accompany him in the garden the next day.


	4. Day Four

**A/N:**_ I know the last few chapters were in the book with slight differences. But now we are getting to the good stuff, at least I hope it is. I hope you guys enjoy it._

_Also I just want to thank all of those who reviewed. Thank you. _

**Day 4**

The next morning Éowyn awoke and gazed out the window. This window looked out to the east as she had requested. Lord Faramir had kept his word in amending her living quarters, so she could now look to the east; towards where all her hopes and despairs had gone. Her gaze shifted down and she saw below her window was the garden. She saw that Faramir was already out in the garden deep in thought looking eastward.

Faramir turned his gaze from the east and looked towards the house. He saw Éowyn standing by her window, in her white garb, looking down upon him. He lifted his hand and waved to her. He smiled when she returned his wave and stepped away from her window.

Éowyn called for the maids to help her dress, and she went down into the garden.

"Good Morning, my lady, how are your new accommodations? I hope they are to your liking," Faramir said.

"Good Morning, Lord Faramir, the new quarters are very pleasing, I thank you."

"If there are any other things you desire, my lady, and are within my power, I will do them for you."

"Again, thank you Lord Faramir, you are too kind," she said.

They both started to stroll side by side around the garden in silence, but Faramir was the first to break the silence between them.

"I heard that you were in the battle in the fields of Pelennor, and this was where you injured your arm."

"What you heard is true. I went against my uncle's wishes and disguised myself as one of the men, and rode with the cavalry here."

"You are truly a rare maiden. While many men flee in terror while faced with evil and certain death, you confront and defeat it."

Éowyn blushed at his praise, "I do not know what you mean. I only did what I deemed necessary to defend my king."

"And modest too, my lady, you are indeed a rare gem. You defeated the Witch-King of Angmar, and yet you still feel that you have not done enough," Faramir laughed.

"Do you mock me?" Éowyn asked confused by his laughter.

"No, my dear lady, I am mused by your enchanting charm." Éowyn looked into Faramir's eyes trying to decipher his riddles.

"Tell me how you gathered such courage to face the Black Captain?" he asked.

"I do not quite recall. I only remember seeing King Théoden fall from Snowmane, and the great shadow of the fell beast fall upon us. Before my mind comprehended who my foe was, I was already standing before him. Challenging him. When I looked upon his dark towering features, I knew I would die defending my king. But when the fell beast struck its snapping jaws at me, I do not know what forced aided me in jumping out of harms way and sever the beast's head." Éowyn closed her eyes as she imagined the horrifying experience again, and continued, "As the Witch-king arose from his hellish steed, he stood tall and menacing, while I felt small and weak. All that crossed my mind were words my brother said to me long ago: 'you are a mere woman, what can you do when faced with a power beyond us all? War is a battle for men, not for maidens.'"

Tears were moistening Éowyn's eyes, but none fell. Faramir listened intently of her harrowing account, and wanted to take the maiden in his arms, to comfort her, but he restrained himself. For fire returned in her grey eyes, as she continued to tell her tale.

"But there was no time for me to pity myself. My foe raised his mace high and struck down at my shield. I felt the shield shatter into a thousand shards, and I felt the shattering of bones in my arms as well. I stumbled onto my knees preparing for the Witch-king's finally blow, but it never came. I only heard a deafening cry of pain from the Black Captain, and Merry calling to me; giving me an opportunity to pierce my sword into the Witch-King.

After that I do not recall what occurred, only that everything felt to pass as a dream, and I still have not awaken from that dream," she finished.

"Why do you wish to seek death in battle, my lady?" he asked.

"Because the battle field is the only place I can die in honor."

"There are other ways to seek honor, honor does not lie only in death out on the battle field."

"Not for a maiden, who has been destined to be caged all her life."

"So you fear a cage?"

"All my life, I have seen the men leave for battle, and the women remain at home waiting for the return of their lords, only to waste away in grief when their lord has fallen. I have cried too many tears for lost loved ones. I do not wish to cry any more."

"I do not wish you to cry anymore either," Faramir said looking into her sad eyes.

Éowyn broke his gaze and looked towards the east and sighed. "The darkness seems to grow more each day. I fear I may shed more tears to come."

Éowyn returned her gaze to Faramir and saw he was deep in thought. She observed his kind face and saw he was a kind-hearted man, who did not look for battles, but preferred peace. He was a warrior only because he was forced into the position, and being the man he was, he excelled at being a brave warrior. Éowyn was certain that Faramir must have heavy-heartedly led many men who loved him into battle. He was much like Lord Aragorn, kind-hearted and noble like the kings of old.

"You speak of seeking honor in death. Then I am not much different from yourself," Faramir said.

Éowyn looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"The reason I am here was because I sought to please my father by dying an honorable death. Many, including Mithrandir, told me it was foolish to throw my life away in this manner. But in order to please and gain honor in my father's eyes, I lead my men into certain death. We rode towards Osgiliath knowing in our hearts we were frightfully outnumbered. I don't quite recall what occurred. I remembered as we retreated through the Pelennor fields, I faced a mounted champion of Harad, when a dark dart struck me, and I thought I had fallen into darkness and found death.

Then I remember dreaming, while in fever, that I saw my father standing in the midst of fire. Later I awoke here, only to hear that I did not dream it, but it was true," he finished and lowered his eyes in grief, for the loss of his father was still too near.

Éowyn did no know why, but she placed her hand upon Faramir's arm to comfort him.

"Though you did not die the death you sought. I can see you are an honorable man," she said.

"Fair Éowyn, if you can see honor in me, why can you not see your own?" he asked placing his hand over her soft white hand.

"Because I am merely a shieldmaiden of Rohan," she said.

"And I am merely a Captain of Gondor."

"Are you not Steward of the City?"

"As I have said before, I have not yet taken authority of the City."

"Either way, I sense honor within you," Faramir smiled at Éowyn's observation.

Éowyn returned his smile, and her heart was pleased that she could bring a smile upon Faramir's face.

As both found comfort in each other, both looked again toward the east with an inkling of hope still burning in their hearts.


	5. Day Five

**Discliamer: **LOTR does not belong to me. I only write because my muse won't leave me alone.

_**A/N: ** I just want to thank everyone for the nice reviews, and I know I sound like a broken record, but I really do appreciate them. Thank you._

_Anyway, we are half way through this and in this chapter Éowyn and Faramir learn a little more about each other. Enjoy! _

**Day 5**

The Warden looked out his window and saw Lady Éowyn and Lord Faramir in the garden as they had been for the past several days. He was glad to see the smiles that adorned the Lady of Rohan's somber face. He did not know what words were being exchanged between the pair, but whatever the words were, they were the best treatment in the case of the Lady's heart.

The pair had been in the garden for most of the morning. After strolling along the short path of the garden for some time, Éowyn now sat upon one of the marble benches observing the flowers that grew nearby. Her white hand reached out and picked a delicate white flower with petals that spread open like a brightly lit star in the dark night.

"Simbelmynë," Faramir said, as he walked toward Éowyn and sat beside her. "It is such a lovely flower, but usually associated with sadness."

"When I was a child, I use to play out in the fields and pick Simbelmynë and weave them into crowns," Éowyn reminisced.

"Do you still remember how to weave one?" Faramir asked.

"It has been many years, but I believe my hands still remember the task, for it was a simple task for a child."

"Could you then make me a crown of Simbelmynë?"

"What ever for, my lord?"

Faramir smiled at her puzzled expression. "So I can observe your weaving skills of crowns."

Éowyn looked at him strangely. She wondered if he was feverish, but she decided not to question his motives. "If that is your wish, my lord," she finally said with furrowed brows.

"It is not my wish, but only a request, lady." Éowyn nodded with a small smile and started to pluck.

She plucked a hand full of Simbelmynë and placed them on the bench between them. With her delicate fingers, she picked up a flower and carefully tore a small hole in the center of the stem. When she was pleased with the size of the hole, she picked up another flower and threaded the stem through the hole she made in the first flower. Éowyn then started to form a hole in the stem of the flower she had just threaded. She continued this pattern of poking and threading until she made a chain of Simbelmynë. When she saw that the chain was a decent length, she started to wrap and weave the chain in to a circlet, forming a floral crown.

Faramir watched as Éowyn's long fingers expertly weave the simple crown. Her fingers worked quickly yet carefully at the same time. Even though she had not made a Simbelmynë crown since her childhood, she was able the complete the floral crown in minutes. When she was satisfied with her floral accomplishment, she held the crown out in her hands to Faramir.

"Here, my lord, where shall I place this kingly crown?" She asked with a smile.

"Where ever you see fit, my lady."

Éowyn thought for a moment, and smile an impish smile. She raised the Simbelmynë crown high and placed it over Faramir's raven hair.

"There, a crown fit for the Steward of Gondor."

"I am honored to be bestowed such an honorable gift made from the very hands of the White Lady." He took her hand and kissed the back of it, to give his thanks.

Éowyn let out a small laugh at his gesture.

"But I think this crown would do more justice to one fairer then me." Faramir carefully removed the floral crown from his head and placed it over Éowyn's golden head. "I do believe this crown only compliments your beauty, Éowyn."

"You exaggerate much, my lord."

"I do not exaggerate. I only speak the truth. You should have always a crown of Simbelmynë adorning your golden head."

"It as been many years since I've worn a crown such as this, when I was but a child, my mother would often weave me a crown very much like this one." Éowyn smiled at the happy memory of her mother.

"Did you play much out in the fields of Rohan?" Faramir inquired.

"When I was quite young, I remember wandering in fields of Simbelmynë with my mother and brother. I remember my brother off in the fields pretending to be a gallant knight fending off imaginary beasts, while my mother would keep me by her side as we sat in the fields making crowns of Simbelmynë to decorate our heads. Little did I know that each time we sat out in the fields, my mother prayed that she would never have to see Simbelmynë grow upon my father's grave. For even then, Orcs were invading and terrorizing the eastern regions. My father was one of those who would often ride out to face and destroy these monsters to make safe our land.

"But my mother's prayers were not heard, for one day my father had fallen when he was ambushed by a group of Orcs at borders of Emyn Muil. I remember the day as though it was only the day before.

"The day was clear and still, for no wind blew that day. I sat with my mother in the fields as she braided my hair and adorned it with Simbelmynë. My brother was with us since he deemed himself our protector when my father was away." Éowyn smiled at the memory of her brother always protecting and watching over her, even when they were children, but her smile quickly faded as she continued her story.

"That day a rider approached us. He said no words, but his mean was somber. As he got off his horse to approach us, my mother stood up waiting for his message. But no words were needed, for my mother knew, by the rider's countenance, what had occurred. The Simbelmynë in her hands fell to the ground as tears streamed and glistened down her pale cheeks. My mother did not move. She only stood there staring into emptiness. She did not hear my pleas, or those of my brother. Then moment's later she had fallen into a faint and the rider brought us home. That was the day my mother's soul left us.

"After that fateful day, my mother never went outside again. She only remained isolated in her room, looking out the window like she still waited for my father's return.

"I remember asking her why she remained by the window day after day in silence. She only looked at me with her sad eyes, touched her cold hand upon my cheeks, kissed my forehead, and told me to run along.

"For months I watched my mother grieve, until her fair white face had turned pale and sickly, and she fell ill from her grief. Then I only had my brother to comfort me. When King Théoden heard of his sister's ailment, he came to see her, but no medicine could heal my mother's illness, and she finally passed from the world.

"With the sudden loss of my father and mother, the King took me and my brother in, and raised us as his own since my cousin, Théodred was his only son. For the Queen died untimely as well."

"King Théoden was surely a generous man to take you both in with such open arms," Faramir said.

"He was kind-hearted, generous, and like a father to me, but as the years past and Grima Wormtongue came into the service of my uncle, things started to change. Edoras had slowly become covered by a cloud of gloom."

"Is it because of this foreboding gloom that you were taught the skill of the blade?" Éowyn shook her head.

"After my mother died, I knew that I did not want to have the same fate of grieving for my lord each time war came to us in these dark time. I decided that I would learn the skill of the blade, so I could ride out to fight if an early death was inevitable. But at first my brother would hear none of my desires to learn the skills of battles, which he past as a childish fancy to fight like men, but being in the country of the horse lords, I was taught to ride."

"Though you say that your brother would not teach you the skill of the blade, I sense that you still learned this skill at a young age."

Éowyn smiled at Faramir's correct assumption. "You sense correctly, my lord. My cousin, Théodred, who was much older then I, taught me some basic sword skills, for he saw the importance of needing to have some skill in defending ourselves in these dangerous times.

"As time past and darkened, so did the halls of Meduseld. Now I saw my uncle slowly distance and deteriorate from the Grima's words of poison. In time my brother started to worry for my safety, for he also sensed Grima's eyes upon me as I grew and took my place as the Shieldmaiden of Rohan. From then my brother began to teach me how to defend myself from enemies and attack when necessary."

"In the midst of those dark times, there must have been some light," Faramir said.

"There were glimmers of light through the darkness. For when we were young our innocence were still pure and untainted. I played often with my brother in the halls of Meduseld, which is now empty and without a king. I fear the halls of Meduseld will remain empty if the darkness succeeds."

They both turned their heads eastward and thought with heavy hearts for their loved ones.

"My mother also died of grief," Faramir began, his gaze still looking to the east, while Éowyn turned to face him. "I remember her always looking out to the east with a very somber mean. It was as if the east slowly drained the life from her gentle heart each passing day." Faramir pulled his gaze away from the east to face Éowyn. "She always preferred to look to the seas in the south."

"Though my father did not show much affection, he loved her dearly. I remember one night when I was a young boy playing out in the garden, much like this one, my father gave my mother a beautiful deep blue mantle adorned with twinkling stars upon it. It looked as though my mother was the fair moon shrouded by the stars. I remember her looking beautiful in her starry mantle, for the mantle complimented her sad eyes.

"When my mother passed on, my father withdrew from his subjects and became even more grim and silent. He gave what ever remaining love he had for my mother to my brother, Boromir. He loved Boromir, for Boromir was much like him in strength and in battles, while I was the weaker."

"Strength does not lie only in physical accomplishments," Éowyn said.

"That was what many had told me, but my desire to seek my father's approval blinded me and led me to the brink of darkness."

"Surely your father loved you. Though he did not display his affection for you openly," Éowyn assured. Faramir smiled at her comforting words.

"Boromir would say the exactly same words to me."

"Your brother sounds like a wise man; I would have liked to have met him."

"I would have liked him to have met you, Éowyn, for he would have surely agreed."

"Agreed, my lord?"

"Agree that you have beauty that cannot be found in Gondor, but beauty that is very much like my mother."

"Again you exaggerate, my lord. I'm sure your mother was truly a great beauty, more so then I."

"She was a tragic beauty, but as I look upon you, I see that your beauty surpasses hers, for though you have the same sadness in your heart, but you also have the fire of life she did not have."

Éowyn looked away, for she was stating to feel uncomfortable from the attention Faramir gave her. She quickly decided to change the subject.

"Tell me. What was it like growing up in this great city of Minas Tirith?"

"When I was a child my mother would recite and sing lore of past heroes and kings of old. I loved the stories of Valar coming to Almaren in the First Age, and tales of the creation of the Elves, Men, and other beings residing in Middle-Earth. My favorite would be the _Tale of Beren and Luthien,_ the tale where a mortal man falls in love with an elf-maiden, and he willingly gave his life for her love. In return, she gave up her immortality for him."

"It sounds like a lovely tale," Éowyn listened with fascination.

"It was a sweet tale of the joys and pains that past been the union of the pair."

"What of your brother? Did he enjoy these tales as you?"

"My brother had been described as being like King Eärnur of old, for he took no wife and delighted in arms. Boromir was fearless and strong, and cared little for lore, except for tales of old battles.

"He was the complete opposite from me, but I loved him dearly. Without the love of my father, I still had the love of my brother. He was always at my side supporting and protecting me, especially in matters that involved my father.

"Even though Boromir preferred going to battle over studying lore, he was still a man that cherished peace. I am sadden that he did not live to see this darkness pass."

"We may not yet see this darkness pass either if the Halflings are hindered from completing their task."

"Then we should continue to hope." He looked into Éowyn's eyes and saw despair returning. "Even though you fear to hope, I will stand beside you and help you hope."

Faramir saw that his words brought comfort to Éowyn's heart, and was glad that his words could soothe the maiden's sorely uneasy heart, even if it was for a moment.

Finally Faramir concluded that they had been sitting idly for long enough, and he stood up to persuade Éowyn to take another turn with him about the garden.

"My lady, now that you are crowned in Simbelmynë would you not grace me in your lovely presence and take another turn about the garden?" He held out his hand for her.

Éowyn smiled and reached out her white hand and placed it in his, and for a moment she left her woes behind her.


	6. Day Six

**Disclaimer: **I do not own LOTR other people do.

_**A/N: **Finally the Starry mantle makes its appearance! Sorry it took me a while to update. My muse was being evil and forced me to write fics for a different fandom, putting this aside for the moment. "hangs head in shame" _

**Day 6**

Faramir spent the early morning searching through old trunks stored away to hid memories that had been forgotten.

Through his searching he found many things he had long forgotten from his innocence filled youth. He found embroideries and tapestries that his mother made and loved. She hung the tapestries within the halls, bringing life and color in to the stark surroundings. After her death, his father took all memory of her and hid them away to be locked in this dark room.

Faramir flipped open another trunk and found books of lore that his mother once read to him as a child. He remembered he searched everywhere for these books after his mother's death, but his father took them away from him. His father said he was wasting his mind my pouring over lore of dead kings and myths, instead he should have been training himself to be a great warrior like his brother would be one day.

He held the book in his hands, and flipped through the pages of beautifully written scripts and carefully drawn illustrations. He remembered Éowyn's intrigue in the stories he mentioned the day before and thought that he would give these to her to read as she spent her time in the House.

He placed the book down on the floor by the trunk and found the object that began his search. He felt the soft smooth but heavy material in his hand. With his other hand he lifted the candle to inspect the deep blue mantle before him. The candlelight reflected off the silvery stars causing the mantle to glisten and shimmer in his palm. The starry mantle was still as beautiful as he remembered so many years before.

Faramir placed the candle down and stood up to observe the full length of the mantle. As he shook the mantle of its dust, it looked as thought he had the night sky in his hands. He inspected the starry mantle one last time and concluded that this would be a fitting gift for the Lady of Rohan.

* * *

Éowyn arrived to an empty garden. She at first thought that she was early, and Faramir had not come yet. As she wandered around the garden and watched the day grow brighter, she wondered what might have delayed Faramir. She let out a sigh as her fingers absentmindedly played with a lock of her golden hair. Her grey eyes were drawn to the dark gloomy east again. She felt that the clouds of Mordor were spreading its evil talons out further over Middle-earth and she could do nothing but pray. She prayed that the Hosts of men and the Halflings would both succeed and return safely. 

A shiver came over her as a cool wind blew past her, the raiment she wore was not suitable for the cool weather. She decided to wait a while longer for Faramir, before she returned inside to retrieve a warmer garment. She carefully wrapped her hand around her injured arm in an attempt to keep herself warmth, but the cold air was making her feel alone and vulnerable.

Faramir arrived at the garden to see Éowyn standing alone and shivering slightly from the cool spring weather. He quietly walked up behind her and draped the newly cleansed starry mantle over her shoulders.

Éowyn looked up surprised, but her surprised eased into a smile when she saw

Faramir.

"I thought you might be cold. The weather of late has been quite cool," Faramir

said.

Éowyn reached to pulled the mantle tighter around herself. "Thank you," she said, as she started to observe the beautiful mantle. When she noticed the glittering stars spread upon the mantle, she realized this was the starry mantle Faramir spoke of the day before.

"Is this the starry mantle that belonged to your mother?" Éowyn asked.

"You have a good memoryÉowyn. Yes, this is the starry mantle that I remember being draped over my mother's shoulder," he paused, "and I would like you to have it."

Éowyn looked at Faramir with wide eyes. "I can not accept this mantle. This mantle belonged to someone who was dear to you," she argued.

"And you are dear to me as well," Faramir replied. Éowyn looked away from Faramir. She was uncomfortable at Faramir's open feelings for her, but at the same time her heart leaped for joy, for she never thought she would hear words like these from any man.

"I am sorry if I have made you uncomfortable, but if you do not accept this mantle, this mantle would only return to the dark confines of an old trunk and be forgotten. Please accept this gift as a small token of my appreciation, for if it was not for your accompaniment, my days in the Houses of Healing would be much longer."

Éowyn turned and looked into Faramir's eyes. His words and gift touched her, and as she observed Faramir's eyes, she saw that he would not be swayed by his decision. "I will accept your gift, my lord, but I should be thanking you for bringing me out of my solitude."

Faramir smiled, but his smile faded as he saw Éowyn's gaze turns towards Mordor.

"The days grow colder, and the sun is slowly being blanketed by dark clouds," Éowyn sighed. "It has been five days since he set out, and still there is no word."

"The journey to Black Gates of Mordor is not near, for the Host of the West may yet still be on their journey there. With Mithrandir and Lord Aragorn leading, I believe there is still hope. For with news of Lord Aragorn's arrival, it has rekindled hope in many hearts of the men of Gondor." Faramir said.

Éowyn's thoughts strayed towards the day she had first set eyes upon Aragorn in the Golden Hall. When she first saw him, she knew he was a remarkable man, whose heart she would never have.

"Lord Aragorn is indeed a good man and leader, for many love him and are willing to follow him to the death if it need be," Éowyn said.

"Including yourself?" Faramir asked more as a statement then a question.

"I begged him to let me follow him when he sought the Paths of the Dead, but Aragorn refused my request, and asked me to remain at home since it was my duty." Éowyn lowered her head, for she felt guilt arise in her heart.

"Do you love him?" Faramir asked.

"I love him, as men love their benevolent kings and respected leaders, but as for another kind of love. From Lord Aragorn, I will never receive."

Faramir looked at Éowyn inquisitively, curious at the meaning of her words.

"When I asked him why he chose to travel the perilous route of the Paths of the Dead, Aragron promptly replied that he did not chose the path of peril, and if he were to go where his heart dwelled, he would be far in the North wandering in the fair valley of Rivendell," she explained. "I did not understand his words then, but now I know his heart lies to the North, because his fair love awaits for him there."

"Éowyn, where does your heart lie?" Faramir asked. Her grey eyes looked at up at Faramir. She had thought that her heart was lost to Aragorn. As she stood here with Faramir, she realized her heart was not lost to Aragorn, but to another.

"I fear that I do not know," she confessed.


	7. Day Seven

**Disclaimer: **LOTR or Silmarillion don't not belong to me, they are all the property of Professor Tolkien, and this applies to the next several chapters. I'm too lazy to write a disclaimer for every chapter. P

**Day 7**

Éowyn sat in her room waiting for the lady in waiting to finish brushing her hair, when a knock came from her door. The lady in waiting was about to open the door, when Éowyn told her to the retrieve her starry mantle instead. Éowyn arose from her chair to open the door and found Faramir at the door.

"Faramir, what brings you here?" she asked surprised. "Am I late, for our daily engagement?"

"Not at all, in fact, it is quite early. There seems to be more clouds in the sky this morning."

"The darkness only seems to continue growing each day," Éowyn agreed.

Éowyn's gaze fell on to the neatly folded colored material in Faramir's arms.

"Yes, the weather seems to be getting colder, and I believe these raiment would be more suitable for the colder weather." He held the dresses out to Éowyn.

"Thank you, Faramir. You did not have to bring them to me yourself. You could have had one of the maids bring them to me," Éowyn said, as she took the clothes from Faramir and gave it to the lady in waiting.

"I did not wish to bother the maids, from other important task, such as tending to a fair lady, to oblige a task I can easily do myself." Éowyn blushed at his reply. "Do not let me keep you from dressing. I shall see you later." Faramir excused himself with a bow and left. Éowyn could not help but smile at Faramir's sincerity.

"My lady?" The lady in waiting asked patiently.

Éowyn looked at the three elegant frocks that were now laid out on the bed. Éowyn looked at the beautifully detailed patterns embossed onto the pale golden dress. Her hands grazed over the smooth soft material of the simple white frock with gold flowers embroidered along the neckline and long draping sleeves. She turned and looked at the blue starry mantle still in the lady in waiting hand, and decided she would wear the third dress, which was a light blue frock with silver trimmings and beads along the neckline.

* * *

Faramir was sitting on the marble bench when he saw Éowyn approach wearing the light blue gown and starry mantle he gave her.

"I believe the sun has finally appeared from the behind the clouds," Faramir said, as he stood up to greet Éowyn.

Éowyn blushed. "The sun has not appeared. It is only I, Éowyn," she said taking his hand as he led her to sit down on the marble bench beside him. She looked curiously at the book in Faramir's hand. "What are you reading?"

"Remember the stories my mother told me when I was a young boy?" Éowyn nodded. "This was one of the books she read from. I remember eagerly waiting each day for her to continue reading a tale, while Boromir would eagerly ask her to skip to the great battles," Faramir said smiling at his childhood memories.

"May I?" Éowyn asked as she took the book from Faramir. She started to flip through the book and found various titles written in a neat delicate script and illustrations meticulously drawn and colored.

Éowyn continued flipping until she stopped at a page and began to read. "The_ Tale of Beren and Luthien_. I believe I recall you saying this one was of your favorite tales."

"Yes, shall I read it to you?" Faramir offered.

Éowyn flipped through the book to find the end of the tale. "The tale is quite long," she said.

"It is not long, in fact, you will find it too short, after I finish," Faramir said taking the book into his own hands and began reading. "Among the tales of sorrow and of ruin that come down to us from the darkness of those days there are yet some in which amid weeping there is joy under the shadow of death light that endures…"

As Faramir read, Éowyn listened to Faramir's voice reciting the tale of immortal love and adventure. Éowyn moved to sit closer to Faramir so she could read along with Faramir. This did not go unnoticed by Faramir, for he placed the book between them allowing Éowyn to hold one side of the book and him the other as he continued reading.

After they finished the _Tale of Beren and Luthien_, Éowyn decided to return Faramir's kind gesture by reading the _Music of the Ainur_ and a couple other short tales.

"It is a pity that Sauron was not destroyed in the Ages before, because of past failures we are also doomed to fail," Éowyn said after they finished reading several tales.

"I do not believe that these tales speak of the failures, for in many of the tales, it seems as though hope prevailed and outshone the darkness," Faramir said and looked with hope into Éowyn's eyes. "Come, shall we read another?" Éowyn nodded and found a tale that spoke of the Simarils.

The pair spent the rest of the day reading of the past and its lore, so they could forget the uncertain future that lay before them.


	8. Day Eight

_**A/N: **I know this chapter has a lot from the chapter 'The Steward and the King'. I tried to cut it down some of the original text, since almost everyone has already memorized that scene, but there were some parts that Tolkien wrote so beautifully that I just had to leave them in. Hopefully I added enough extra little moments to compensate for the shortness of the chapter. _

**Day 8**

It had been seven days since the Host of the West left for the Black Gates of Mordor. The sun was completely covered by dark clouds. The darkness had come.

Éowyn stood next to Faramir on the walls of the City looking out.

On this dark day, the only light Éowyn could see was in the whiteness of her dress, even that, was being covered by her starry mantle as she pulled it tighter, for a cold wind blew around her. She shivered beneath the starry mantle and looked northward.

"What do you look for, Éowyn?" said Faramir.

"Does not the Black Gate lie yonder?" said she, "And he must have come thither by now. It is seven days since he rode away."

"Seven days,' said Faramir, "But think not ill of me, if I say to you: they have brought me both a joy and a pain that I never thought to know. Joy to see you; but pain, because now the fear and doubt of this evil time are grown dark indeed. Éowyn, I would not have this world end now, or lose so soon what I have found."

"Lose what you have found, lord?" she asked; but she looked at him gravely and her eyes were kind. "I know not what in these days you have found that you could lose. But come, let us not speak of it. Let us not speak at all, for we wait for some stroke of doom."

"Yes, we wait for the stroke of doom," said Faramir and they said no more.

Suddenly as they stood there it seemed to them that time halted. Everything had seemed to stop. No birds sang. No wind blew. No people dared step out into the open. Everything was silent and still. Éowyn and Faramir's hands met and clasped without them realizing it. They stood there hand in hand waiting for what they did not know.

Then presently it seemed to them that above the ridges of the distant mountains another vast mountain of darkness rose, towering up like a wave that should engulf the world, and about it lightning flickered, then and a tremor ran through the earth, and they felt the walls of the City quiver.

"It reminds me of Númenor," said Faramir.

"Of Númenor?" asked Éowyn.

"Yes," said Faramir, "of the land of the Westernesse that foundered, and of the great dark wave climbing over the green lands and above the hills, and coming on, darkness unescapable. I often dreamed it."

"Then you think that the Darkness is coming?" said Éowyn. "Darkness Unescapable?" And suddenly she drew close to him.

"No," said Faramir, looking into her face. "It was but a picture in the mind. I do not know what is happening. Éowyn, White Lady of Rohan, in this hour I do not believe that any darkness will endure." And he stooped and kissed her brow.

They continued to stand on the walls of the City of Gondor, and a great wind rose. The Shadow departed, and the Sun was unveiled, and light leaped forth. The silence was over and in all the houses of the City men sang for the joy of what had just occurred.

Éowyn let out the breath that she did not realize she held, and looked up at Faramir. "I also believe that the darkness will not endure, for the voices of joy are arising from the City, the war must be over," she said smiling.

"Then means that I will not lose what I have found," Faramir smiled.

"I still do not understand. You again speak in riddles," Éowyn said.

"Do you truly not understand," he brought their clasped hands up and held them against is heart, "or do you feign not understanding?"

"I truly do not understand," she insisted.

"Look at me," he said and Éowyn looked in to his eyes, and she knew the meaning of his words. She lowered her eyes from his gaze and turned away. Then from the corner of her eye, she saw a great Eagle flying from the east baring tidings from the Lords of the West.

"Look," she pointed to the great Eagle as she listened to the Eagle's joyous tidings. "The Realm of Sauron has ended. We are truly free from the Darkness," she said with relieved excitement at the tidings.

"Then you should be glad, for your brother and Lord Aragorn shall be returning to you soon," Faramir said.

"Indeed," she said as tears of joy streamed down her white face, "for the past seven days I've been fearful that I would shed tears for their death, but now that I hear and see the tidings that they are alive and well, I shed tears as well."

"And these tears are justly shed, for they are tears of joy," Faramir said as he brought up his hand and wiped away her tears. Éowyn instinctively leaned her face into Faramir's gentle hand. "I am glad to see you smile from happiness. You should no longer be sad, Éowyn, for the dark times are over and Gondor's King has returned."

"What happens now?" Éowyn asked.

"I do not know," he answered, "but I believe we would rebuild and return to the life we had before," Faramir said as his hand tightened around Éowyn's hand as if he were afraid of losing her.

"We both know that is not possible," Éowyn said almost in a whisper.

"Now you speak in riddles, Éowyn."

"I do not speak in riddles. I only speak the truth. Lord Aragorn will be King of Gondor, Éomer will be King of Rohan, and you would no longer be Steward. But I will return to Rohan and remain shieldmaiden," Éowyn said.

"Éowyn, is that what you wish?"

"No," she said softly.

"Then smile for me, for today is a joyous day. Can you not hear the people sing?" Éowyn nodded and smiled for Faramir. "Éowyn, I do not believe you will remain a shieldmaiden if you do not wish it."

"I hope what you believe is true," she said as they both stood on the wall hands still clasped together listening to the City celebrate.


	9. Day Nine

**Day 9**

Éowyn stood alone in the garden waiting for Faramir. Faramir was correct. Hope and good prevailed, and Sauron destroyed. Éowyn thanked the Valar for protecting and allowing the Halflings to complete their impossible task, and bring her loved ones back from battle safely.

Éowyn smiled as she heard footsteps approach. After being with Faramir for almost a week, she recognized his gait and she could sense when he was near. She turned to find him looking a slightly somber.

"Good morning, Faramir," Éowyn said smiling.

"Good morning, Éowyn. It is good to see you smiling, on this sun filled day," Faramir said. "But I regret to say that I must take my leave from you, for the Warden has released me from his care, and there are duties, as Steward, I must attend to in preparation for the King's arrival."

Éowyn lowered her head to hide her disappointment. "I understand," she said, "I will not hinder you from your duties."

"Do not feel lonely for it will not be long until Lord Aragorn and your brother calls for you. I will come and visit you if time permits." Faramir took and kissed the back of her white hand and took his leave with a bow.

After Faramir departed, Éowyn no longer looked to the east, for the terror of the east was eliminated, but there was still a pang in the White Lady's heart.

Éowyn's hand absentmindedly picked a Simbelmynë petal as she recalled the past few days she had passed with Faramir. During those past few days, Faramir was able to return hope into her heart. He had freed her from her despair even during Middle-earth's darkest hour. He had taught her how to smile again. Most importantly, he had taught her love.

Now that a future lay ahead, Éowyn did not know what was to occur. The few short days with Faramir, felt like an eternity, yet it was too short. She felt like she had known him in a past life. She felt complete each time he stood by her side, and his voice softly telling her not to give in to despair, always brought a smile to her lips.

She smiled at the memory of him reading her the tale of the lovers Beren and Luthien and saying that she was like Luthien with golden hair, for that day she wore a blue raiment and had grey eyes like the Elven Princess. Éowyn began to blush as she remembered how Faramir openly voiced his affections for her.

Éowyn did not know how long she sat in the garden thinking before the Warden came to her.

"My lady, your brother, the Lord Éomer, has sent word asking you to come to the field of Cormallen," said the Warden.

"It is not yet ten days, I can not leave the Houses the Healing," Éowyn replied.

"My lady, you seem well enough to make the short journey to the fields of Cormallen. I will release you from my care if you wish, and find an escort for your journey."

Éowyn thought of the Warden's offer. She wanted to see her brother dearly, but yet she did not wish to leave the Houses of Healing. For there was still a pain in her heart that had not yet healed, and she didn't wish to see her brother, while her heart was still ailing.

Éoywn shook her head. "Thank you Warden. I wish to remain here longer, for I do not feel well enough to journey to the fields of Cormallen," she said softly.

The Warden bowed and excused himself. He immediately sent word to Éomer stating Éowyn's reply that she was not well enough to make the journey to be reunited with him.

When Éomer heard this, he worried for his sister's health, and decided to ride out to the City and call on her as soon as he could. Éomer told Aragorn his predicament, and Aragorn nodded in understanding, and wished him a safe journey and to return when Éowyn's ailment had been cured.

Faramir also heard this message of the Lady of Rohan. He wondered why Éowyn would delay being reunited with her beloved brother, but his duties as Steward kept him from visiting the Houses of Healings to seek her that day.


	10. Day Ten

_**A/N:** Again I know a lot in the beginning of this chapter is from the novel, but I did add a little extra scene at the end. So I hope you enjoy it, and thanks again for all the reviews. _

**Day 10**

The next day the Warden of the Houses spoke with Faramir, for he was troubled as he watched Éowyn walk alone in the garden, and noticed that her face grew pale again. He said that it seemed that in the entire City, only she was ailing and sorrowful. When Faramir heard this, he was concerned and went to find her.

The sun was near setting when Faramir found Éowyn. She stood alone on the walls of the City. Faramir watched her slowly pacing back and forth, lost deep in her own thoughts and sorrows. Though her mien was sorrowful, she wore raiment of pale gold that made her seem to glow like the setting sun. She finally stopped pacing and stood looking out into the mountains, waiting.

Faramir finally took his place by her side and said to her, "Éowyn, why do you tarry here, and do not go to the rejoicing in Cormallen beyond Cair Andros, where your brother awaits you?"

"Do you not know?" she simply replied still looking out into the mountains.

"Two reasons there may be, but which is true, I do not know."

Éowyn turned to look at Faramir her brow furrowed. "I do not wish to play at riddles. Speak plainer."

"Then if you will have it so, lady," he said, " you do not go, because only your brother called for you, and to look on the Lord Aragorn, in his triumph would now bring you no joy; or because I do not go and you desire still to be near me. And maybe for both these reasons and you yourself cannot choose between them. Éowyn, do you not love me, or will you not?"

"I wished to be loved by another," she answered, "but I desire no man's pity."

"That I know," he said. "You desired to have the love of the Lord Aragorn. But when he gave you only understanding and pity, then you desired to have nothing, unless a brave death in battle. Look at me, Éowyn."

Éowyn raised her grey eyes to look at Faramir long and steadily. "Do not scorn pity that is the gift of a gentle heart, Éowyn! But I do not offer you my pity. For I love you. Once I pitied your sorrow. But now, even were you sorrowless, without fear or any lack, even were you the blissful Queen of Gondor, still I would love you. Éowyn, do you not love me?"

As she heard those words from Faramir's lips and looked into his eyes again, she knew to whom she had lost her heart, and he stood before her proclaiming his love for her. Immediately sorrow left her and the flame of life returned to her cheeks and heart. And she smiled a radiant smile, which gave pleasure to Faramir's heart.

"I stand in Minas Anor, the Tower of the Sun," she said, "and behold the Shadow has departed. I will be a shieldmaiden no longer, nor vie with the great Riders, nor take joy only in songs of slaying. I will be a healer, and love all things that grow and are not barren." And again she looked at Faramir. "No longer do I desire to be queen."

Then Faramir laughed merrily. "That is well," he said, "for I am not a king. Yet I will wed the White Lady of Rohan, if it be her will. And if she will, then let us cross the River and in happier days. Let us dwell in fair Ithilien and there make a garden. All things will grow with joy there, if the White lady comes."

"Then must I leave my own people, man of Gondor? And would you have your proud folk say of you: "There goes a lord who tamed a wild shieldmaiden of the North! Was there no woman of the race of Númenor to choose?" she teased.

"I would," said Faramir said proudly, and he took her in his arms and kissed her under the sunlit sky, and he cared not that they stood high upon the walls in the sight of many.

They returned to Houses of Healing hand in hand smiling radiantly with their love for each other.

"Warden, here is the Lady Éowyn of Rohan, and now she is healed," Faramir said presenting her to the Warden.

"Then I release her from my charge and bid her farewell, and may she suffer never hurt nor sickness again. I commend her to the care of the Steward of the City, until her brother returns."

Éowyn blushed when the Warden placed her in the care of the Steward, for hearing it only brought joy into her heart. But she was still not ready to leave the House.

"Yet now that I have leave to depart, I would remain. For this House has become to me of all dwellings the most blessed," she said with a smile. "I shall wait here, until my brother comes."

"Very well, my lady, shall we go to the gardens and watch the sun set," Faramir asked. "Though I do not think I shall ever seen darkness again with you shining ever so radiantly by my side, my angel of light."

"Do you not have any other duties to attend to, my lord?" Éowyn asked.

"My duties for the day are completed, but I have neglected but one,"

"And which duty is that?"

"To tame my wild shieldmaiden." He said as he kissed her on the brow and led her into the garden of the House again.

* * *

The sun had set and a starry night had covered the land. Éowyn now wore her starry mantle over her golden dress as she laid her head on Faramir's shoulder. They both stood together watching the night sky. 

"How I have missed seeing the stars in the night sky," Éowyn said.

"How I have missed standing out here with you," Faramir replied. "Do you not wish to see your brother?" he asked.

"I do wish to see him, but I also wish to remember this moment, this place, the days we spent together here."

"But we will spend more days together, since you have agreed to be my wife." Éowyn blushed.

"But in the last several days, you changed something within me. You helped me look into myself to search for what I truly desired."

"I presume you have found what you searched for," Faramir said.

"Yes," she smiled. "You and your love was what I was searched for."

"And you shall have it, fair Éowyn," he said and he kissed her under the moonlight. They stood together lost in each other's eyes and smiles.

"Now I see why my sister did not wish to come to Cormallen and celebrate the downfall of Darkness with her dear brother," said a male voice as he entered the garden. "She has found something else to rejoice about, as the Warden has told me."

"Éomer!" Éowyn cried when she looked away from her love and saw her brother. She immediately left Faramir's embrace to welcome her brother with open arms. "How I have missed you," she said.

"Apparently, you did not miss me as much as you express, for when I sent for you to come to Cormellan, you promptly decline, and stated that you were still ill," Éomer chided. "But from what I see you seem well and even more beautiful, then when I last saw you."

"The last time you saw me was when I was lying ill and near the brink of darkness," she reminded Éomer.

"Indeed, but now you are far from the brink of darkness. Yet you waited for me to come to you. You are truly a demanding lady," her brother said.

"I must apologize, for I was the reason for your sister's ailment when you sent for her before," Faramir said as he approached Éomer.

"Is this true?" Éomer asked his sister. Éowyn blushed. "Then it is true. Look how her cheeks redden," Éomer teased. "I am Éomer of Rohan, Éowyn's elder brother," Éomer introduced himself to Faramir.

"I am Faramir, Steward of the City, and the cause of your sister's ailment," Faramir said smiling.

"What ever the ailment you have caused, I see that it has been cured, for I no longer sense the ever present winter that once shrouded her. I thank you," Éomer said.

"I have heard much about you, Éomer; your sister speaks highly of you."

"Has she? It is more likely she told you that I would not allow her join in battles like the men and often teased her when we were children," Éomer said looking at Éowyn.

"She did speak of that, but she also spoke of you as being her dear brother who always protected and supported her," Faramir said.

"It is good to hear that my sister still loves me so dearly."

"Indeed she does, but since you are her dear brother and she is the shieldmaiden under your charge, I ask you for her hand in marriage," Faramir said as Éowyn returned to his side and clasped her hands to his.

"Marriage?" Éomer asked surprised and looked at his sister, who blushed at his question. "I see much has changed in the past few days."

"Yes," Éowyn said softly, "much has."

"Is this what you wish?" Éomer asked Éowyn, for he thought his sister's affections lie with Lord Aragorn. As he saw her standing and smiling next to Faramir, he knew it was not so.

"Yes, this is what I wish," she replied moving closer to Faramir.

"Very well, I, Éomer, grant you, Faramir, Steward of Gondor, Éowyn, the White Lady of Rohan's hand in marriage."

"Thank you," Éowyn said as she wrapped her arms around her brother in another embrace.

"Come, my sister and brother-to-be, we shall drink to these joyous tidings," Éomer said as they walked into the House to feast and drink for the rest of the evening.


	11. Epilogue

_**A/N: **Here is a little epilogue I decided to add after a suggestion made by a reviewer earlier. _

_Translations for the meaning of 'Elboron' and 'Ithilien' were found from www . tuckborough . net._

_I just wanted to thank those of you who've followed this little fic and took the time to review it. I have to admit if it wasn't for the nice reviews I might not have finish this fic as quickly. Thanks again!_

**Epilogue**

Two years of peace had passed, and Éowyn stood in the midst of a blooming garden in spring once again. Only now she no longer felt sorrow, instead only joy and life flowed through her body.

The golden sunlight mingled with her golden hair as the gentle breeze caressed her skin. Éowyn smiled as she gently placed a hand over her slightly growing belly. In five months, Ithilien would have a new prince or princess. Deep in her heart, she knew she carried a son. A son with raven hair and a kind heart like her husband.

She remembered the twinkle of joy in Faramir's eyes when she told him of her delicate condition. He was overjoyed, and a large feast was held in light of the joyous tiding.

Usually the Lady of Ithilien would ride her horse Windfola out each morning, but as of late she had been confined indoors. Sitting by the hearth and needlework replaced her mornings of riding, this did not bother her in the least, but this morning a stroll in the garden satisfied her craving to be out of doors.

Éowyn leaned forward to smell the sweet scent of a fully bloomed red rose and smiled as the sweetness filled her lungs. Her fingers grazed against the soft velvet petals as she stood up straight and her gaze trailed along the blue sky and white wisps of clouds. She wrapped her arms around her body as another cool breeze blew.

Éowyn felt the weight of something draping over her shoulders. She turned to see Faramir placing her starry mantle over her.

"You should not be outside without your mantle. The spring weather is cold, and I do not want you to fall ill, especially in your delicate condition," he said and kissed her brow.

"I have been confined indoors for far too long. I have missed the sun and wind upon my cheeks," she said. "Who would have known that the little Prince of Ithilien would succeed in taming this wild maiden of Rohan."

"Little Prince? Not Princess?" Faramir asked with raised eyebrows.

"I know in my heart that I carry within me a son," Éowyn said as her hand returned to her belly.

Faramir placed his hand gently over Éowyn's hand. "Either a son or daughter, I will love them as much as I love you," he said as he wrapped an arm around his wife's waist.

"What shall we name our first born?" Éowyn asked.

"Since you insist that we are to have a son, what do you think of Elboron?"

"Elboron?"

"Yes, Elboron, he would be our 'everlasting star'," he explained.

Éowyn smiled. "That seems a fitting name for the future Prince of Ithilien, the celestial moon land."

The Prince of Ithilien and his Lady stood together in the midst of their blooming garden thinking of their blissful future.

**-Finis-**


End file.
